


Sokka, meet ... dog.

by maddiebug



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Katara (Avatar), Avatar, Badass Sokka (Avatar), Crack, Drabble, Good guy zuko, Isopup - Freeform, Oblivious Sokka (Avatar), Oneshot, Other, Seal Jerky, Short, Sokka(human) & Sokka (dog), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, all sokka wants is to me his father proud, i named a lemur after you, that's rough buddy, we stan the isodog, zuko redemption arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: When the inevitable happens, Sokka, Katara, and the avatar,  land on Hakoda's ship, he's at a loss for words. The first thing he did was hug his children, tight. Then Sokka (he didn't name it) the isopup came over and Human Sokka asked what his name was.The crew laughed, as Hakoda scrambled for an answer.Luckily, he had one, a New name from his newest member of the crew.Now he has to do everything in his power to keep real Sokka from learning about dog Sokka's name.A Salvage AU.(Now with a bonus Chapter 2)EDIT: this is a no archives warnings apply, sorry about the earlier warning, I checked the wrong box by mistake this is a wholesome fic.
Relationships: Hakoda & Sokka (Avatar), Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 119
Kudos: 1279





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116591) by [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance). 



> The fic this is inspired by/based on is amazing go read it! It's a super cool au where Zuko is captured and kept on a water tribe ship but slowly bonds with them and joins them.  
> That's all you need to know, other than the face that Hakoda has an Isopup/dog named Scuttles, but the rest of the crew calls it Sokka because of how it follows Hakoda around, and Zuko got offended on Sokka's behalf and renamed it Seal Jerky.

Hakoda was overwhelmed with joy when he saw his children.

They were alive, not that he doubted them, but still, two volcanoes? 

(He was definitely going to talk to Sokka and request that they at least try to stay safe).

Not one, but two volcanoes. It was enough to make any father worry, but here they were, alive.

Katara and Sokka scrambled off of the air bison and ran over to hug him.

He wrapped his arms around his children, holding them tight, protecting them. For a moment, there was no one else. 

Then Bato cleared his throat. "Captain, what should we do with the Avatar?"

"The avatar?" Hakoda realized he hadn't seen the boy yet. Even though he wanted to interrogate his intentions with Katara, there seemed to be more pressing matters at hand. "What's wrong with the avatar?"

"He's burned." Sokka explained.

"It's bad." Katara shook her head. "I did what I could to heal it, but it's too much. He's been feverish and won't wake up, and I don't know what to do."

"We didn't know where else to go, Dad. You always know what to do, and we saw your ship and-"

Katara cut Sokka off. "We thought maybe you had some medicine, or something. I know Kustaa is way better than I am at dealing with major injures."

Hakoda took a deep breath. "Had you come a few months ago, I would have had no way to help you but to pray."

"You can't do anything?"

"I can't." Hakoda looked around, "but I have someone who can."

"Hello, Zuko here-"

"No." Katara glared. "Absolutely not."

"He's Kustaa's apprentice."

"He's Fire Nation." Katara spat out.

"Yeah, and not even like a cool fire nation person. He's been actively hunting down the avatar.... we haven't seen him in a few weeks though." Sokka frowned. 

"I want to help. I want to apologize for what I've done." Zuko shrugged at them. "I thought capturing the avatar would help me regain my honor, but instead, I've found new honor here."

"Yeah, he's amazing at healing burn scars." Bato chimed in. "If anyone can help, it's Zuko."

"No." 

"Look, Katara, I don't like it either-"

"Sokka, no. How do we know that he's not going to try to kill the avatar again?"

"He isn't."

"I'm not."

"He tried to kill us. He stole my necklace-"

Hakoda dug through his pockets. "Katara, here you go, I've been meaning to get this back to you."

She fastened it around her neck. "-thanks dad." 

Sokka tried to reason with her. "See, you got the necklace back, maybe Zuko isn't all bad-"

"He's pretty cool." One of the younger crew members chimed in.

"He heats food up like a chef."

"Fine." Katara crossed her arms. "He can help, but I'm keeping an eye on him. Maybe I'll be able to help with my bending."

"Guys, take him to Kustaa." At Hakoda's request, Leg Breaker picked up Aang to bring him to Kustaa. Zuko followed closely behind, followed by an unenthusiastic Katara. 

"He really has changed."

"That's not what I was going to ask, Dad." Sokka scratched his head. "Its been two years, and the first thing you tell me is that the evil fire kid has changed?"

"You know, he reminds me a lot of you."

"I don't want to know what you mean by that. He and I are nothing alike."

Hakoda laughed. "Teenage Rebellion. I was hoping to avoid that."

"We're trying to save the world."

"I know, I know, but seriously, two volcanoes?"

"It was an emergency."

"How does that happen twice?"

Sokka blinked. "Lets change the subject."

"To what?"

"I don't know."

"Well, how have you been, _Sokka?"_

Right on cue, Sokka the isopup appeared and started scurrying around human Sokka's legs. 

Human Sokka knelt down to pet dog Sokka, who enjoyed the attention. "Who's this little guy?" 

"Uhhh." Hakoda froze. What was he supposed to say? Oh that's Sokka, Bato named him after you because he follows me around everywhere? No. He couldn't just tell his son that. 

"Don't tell me you didn't name him yet." Human Sokka kept petting dog Sokka. "He's too cute."

"Yeah, Hakoda, tell Sokka what the dog is named." Bato smirked.

Everyone's eyes were on Hakoda. Bato was holding back laughter, everyone else was chuckling.

Human Sokka looked around. "What's so funny?"

"Tell him chief."

Hakoda stared at Bato. "I hate you."

"Love you too."

"What's his name?"

"Right." Hakoda shook his head. "His name..."

"It's not a hard question."

After what felt like an eternity, Hakoda blurted out, "Seal Jerky!"

"What?"

"His name is Seal Jerky."

Human Sokka smiled, scratching dog Sokka's ears. "That's cute."

Behind him, the crew burst into giggles.

Hakoda turned around with a glare. "Not a word." He mouthed. "Not a single word."

"Seal Jerky." Sokka repeated. 

"Seal Jerky is definitely his name. His only name. Not like we call him Scuttles or anything."

"That would be a good name." Sokka nodded.

"Yep, but he's Seal Jerky. No other names. He doesn't respond to anything else, Sokka, just Seal Jerky."

Human Sokka missed how Dog Sokka also turned to look at Hakoda.

"Did you name him that cause its his favorites snack or something?"

Hakoda looked at his son and his dog-son and smiled. "Yeah, or something."

"Okay, now I really want to know the story behind his name."

But no matter how much he asked, Sokka couldn't get any member of the crew to explain how Seal Jerky got his name.

In fact, when he asked, they just laughed.

Even Bato just shook his head. "You'll have to get your father to tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka finally finds someone who will tell him about Seal Jerky's name. 
> 
> Ex-prince/firebender Zuko, who wasn't there when Hakoda banner everyone from speaking about the isopup.
> 
> He subtly interrogates him for more information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a part two because A: I thought it was funny, and B: I'm bored and the only other thing I could write is an english essay, and I don't want to do that.
> 
> This chapter is more Sokka's pov.
> 
> Also it was going to be a joke but then it got kinda serious as sokka contemplates his life, but the end is more jokey again so we're vibing.

Eventually, all of the men when back to their stations to continue work. 

They had to swab the deck, man the sails, fish, ect.

Sokka (human) just sat on deck with Seal Jerky (aka: Sokka (dog) ). 

No one would explain the name to him. Every time he asked, they just laughed. Laughed. It was like they were all in on an inside joke, that he didn't understand. 

Sokka was hilarious. If anyone should've been in on the joke, it was him. He was the sarcasm master. A regular comedian. 

At least Seal Jerky was there to keep him company.

Sokka was worried about Aang, but he also knew it was better for him to give them space. Last time he volunteered as Kustaa's apprentice, (Sokka was 10 years old), he mixed up plants and caused his arm to go numb for two days.

Needless to say, it was not his area of expertise.

He was much more comfortable lying down on deck, looking at the stars.

And the moon. 

The moon. 

It was crazy to think how much Sokka had changed over the course of just a few weeks. 

He left his home, to travel the world with the avatar. 

He became a warrior. A kyoshi warrior, which, while traditionally female, was a very valid type of warrior. He learned how to fight, with more than just a boomerang. 

He met Suki, and he felt something like love, for the first time in his life. His heart had fluttered in his chest, and honestly it might've just been fear. 

He traveled to the northern water tribe, so Aang and Katara could master waterbending. It didn't quite go to plan.

Then he met Yue. Yue was amazing. She was kind and sweet and funny. She was funny. And she was beautiful. A princess. And best of all, she liked Sokka back.

Sure, she was engaged to someone else, and there were numerous sociopolitical factors that would eventually tear them apart, but while it lasted, it was incredible.

And then she turned into the moon. 

His first girlfriend turned into the moon. 

Yeah, even in his head it sounded crazy.

At least he always knew she was watching over him. When the Gaang had to travel at night, or when he couldn't sleep, it was comforting to look up at the moon, and know that Yue's spirit was there. 

He still missed her. 

Sokka just laid on the deck, staring at the stars, absentmindedly petting Seal Jerky the isopup.

It really liked him, for some reason. 

It was funny. Whenever anyone talked to Sokka, the dog would perk right up and listen intently.

Sokka wasn't that close to Seal Jerky, as far as names go. 

The isopup was soft, and its little legs pitter-pattered around the deck. 

It was really cute. 

And then _someone_ had to come over and pick Seal Jerky up. 

Sokka sat up and looked around. What kind of person was awake at this hour. He was used to being the only one looking at the stars.

"Seal Jerky! I've been looking for you." 

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Zuko." Of course it was him. Even if the jerkbender wasn't actively trying to capture Aang, he was still ruining fun.

"Sokka, right?"

"Yeah."

"Your father is very proud of you."

"Thanks?" Sokka didn't really know how to respond. It was somewhat a random conversation starter. "I'm sure yours is too?"

"That's a good one." Zuko laughed.

Sokka didn't. "Sorry?"

"Do you know who my father is?"

"No?"

"Firelord Ozai."

"oh."

"Yeah."

"That's-"

"Unfortunate. I'm aware." Zuko shrugged. "He disowned and banished me."

"I'm sorry." Sokka repeated.

"Don't be. I think I'm better off here anyways."

"Good?"

"Yeah. Your father is a great man."

"Yeah. I know."

"And I'm sure you'll turn out just like him."

"Thanks." Sokka held out his arms. "Can I have Seal Jerky back?"

"He's-" Zuko hesitated. "Yeah." And then he sat down next to Sokka. 

Sokka couldn't exactly ignore him. "Can't sleep?"

"No." Despite giving Seal Jerky back to Sokka, Zuko was still petting him.

Seal Jerky was in Sokka's lap and Zuko was petting him. He had no sense of personal space.

It was kinda cute.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." 

"That's cool."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. Why are you out here?"

Sokka shrugged. "I can't sleep either, I guess. I'm worried about Aang. Staring at the stars and the moon helps me feel calm."

"The moon is beautiful."

"Hey!" Sokka joked. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about."

"What?"

"My first girlfriend turned in to the moon."

Zuko blinked. "That's rough buddy."

"It's been a week, so I'm coping."

"By staring at the moon?"

"Yeah."

"That's your way of moving on?"

"I guess." Sokka sighed. "She never said goodbye. She didn't have the chance."

Zuko took a breath. "Just to be clear, you're serious, right? Your girlfriend actually turned into the moon?"

"Yeah. Yue. Why would I joke about something like that?"

"I don't think she would want you to mourn her."

"You didn't know her."

"No, but I did have a girlfriend." Zuko sighed. "She'd want you to be happy."

"You had a girlfriend?"

"Mai."

"Are you sure?" Sokka raised an eyebrow. "You?"

"Believe it or not, yes I did."

Sokka giggled. "No way, I mean you're kinda cute now, but-"

"Its not a joke."

"Was this during your ponytail phase or before that?"

"Oh Agni." Zuko laughed. "Before. Way before. Mai probably would've stabbed me if she saw me with the ponytail."

"I thought about stabbing you when you that ponytail. It was hideous." 

"You have a ponytail." Zuko pointed out.

"Yeah, but my hair is majestic. Look." Sokka undid the knot on top of his hair, and let it cascade down his shoulders. His hair slowly fell down, framing his face perfectly. 

"Wow." 

"I know, right?"

"That is much nicer looking than my shaved ponytail."

"That's a low bar, but I'll take the complement." 

There was an awkward silence.

"He really likes you.... the dog."

"Seal jerky?" 

Zuko breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, that's what we're calling him."

"I like it."

"You're not mad about his name?"

"No. Why would I be mad?"

"Because-"

"Wait." Sokka's eyes lit up. "Do you know why he's named Seal Jerky?"

"Of course, I named him."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me the story." 

"Its not much of a story." Zuko shrugged. "I didn't like his old name, and he liked to snack on Seal Jerky, so I gave him a new name."

"Oh. That's it?" Sokka felt disappointed. 

"Yeah."

"Why wouldn't anyone tell me that?"

"I don't know." 

"I was hoping there would be more of a story."

"Nope."

"Huh." Sokka pet Seal Jerky. "He's cute."

"Yeah." Zuko scratched his head. "I thought you'd be mad about his name."

"Mad? Why would I be mad? Seal Jerky is a good name?"

"I-"

"I'm not mad that you named him instead of me. Honestly, I couldn't've come up with a better name myself."

Zuko lowered his voice. "I meant, I thought you'd be upset about his old name."

"No?"

"Just to clarify, you are Sokka, right? Hakoda's son."

"Yep. That's me. You can also call me boomerang boy."

"Does anyone call you that?"

"Not yet."

"You're Sokka?" Zuko repeated.

"Yes."

"You're cool with the crew calling the dog Sokka?"

"That was Seal Jerky's old name?" Sokka crossed his arms. "I can't believe it."

"Wait-" Zuko touched his shoulder. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Upset me?" Sokka laughed.

"So... you aren't upset?"

"This is the greatest day of my life!"

"It is?"

"He named a dog after me."

"Yeah."

"Dad missed me so much that he named a dog after me." 

"Yeah, sure. That's what happened."

"Aww, Sokka." Human Sokka pet dog Sokka. "Its such a great name, he decided to reuse it."

"Bato named the dog."

"Really?"

"Your dad wanted to call him Scuttles."

Sokka laughed. "Well, new rule, from now on, we are only calling him Sokka."

...

Approximately five minutes later, the door to the captain's cabin was slammed open. 

Hakoda sat up slowly. "Who's there."

"Its me, dad."

"Zuko?"

"No, what? Its Sokka?"

"That makes sense."

Sokka walked through the doorway, holding the isopup. "We need to talk."

"Its the middle of the night."

"Why didn't you tell me you named the dog after me?"

"Oh. Sokka-" Hakoda's voice cracked.

"You told me that everyone called him Seal Jerky."

"Well, they do."

"Look, I just didn't want to-"

Zuko stepped into the room "For the record, I thought he already knew."

"What did you tell him?"

"He acted like he knew."

"Zuko, I told everyone to keep quiet."

"Its okay, Dad." Sokka smiled. "I like it."

"You do?"

"I think it's cool that you named the dog after me."

"You do?"

"I named a lemur after you."

Hakoda's face went through all if the stages of grief in less than a minute. "A lemur?"

"Well, his name is Momo, but we call him Dad."

"You do?"

"He gives good advice."

"The lemur that you call Dad?"

"I do. Aang calls him Momo. Katara just laughs at me."

"Well, thanks, I guess, son."

"You're welcome, Dad."

"You do know my name isn't actually Dad, right?"

"It isn't?" Sokka's jaw dropped.

Zuko looked equally shocked. "It isn't?"

"Wait-" Hakoda blinked. "Both of you thought my name was Dad?"

Sokka shook his head. "What else would it be?"

"Sokka I understand, but Zuko? Really?"

"I thought your name was Chief Dad?"

"No."

"That's what I always call you?"

"I thought it was because I adopted you."

"You adopted me?"

Sokka face palmed. "Why would you adopt him, dad?"

"Because he needs a good role model?"

"You can't adopt him."

"Why not?" Zuko crossed his arms.

"Don't fight with your brother, Sokka, I'm too tired for this."

"He's not my brother!"

"He is now."

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "I think he'd be better as your... son-in-law."

"Katara wants to marry him?"

"Katara hates me." Zuko shook his head. "That seems like an awful plan."

"No, not Katara." Sokka sighed. "Me."

"Oh." Zuko smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Hakoda groaned. "I am too tired to deal with this."

"Are you mad?"

"That you like boys? Of course not. That you like Zuko? No. He's a good kid."

"That's a relief."

"I'm mad that you woke me up in the middle of the night."

"Oh." Sokka waved. "I'll just go now."

"I'll go too." 

Hakoda sighed. "Just don't get into any trouble."

"We won't, dad." Zuko smiled.

"No promises." Sokka grabbed Zuko's hand and they ran away together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes I'm sorry that there's no toph in this that is a big mistake and tragedy on my part I apologize, but I don't think she would do well on a boat.


End file.
